Dragon Evolution
by desexplicit
Summary: This is a story in an alternate universe where the sayains where not destroyed by Lord Frieza but was in a civil war with themselves the Guards led by King Sarakai and the Warriors led by King Vegeta. Our hero Justen was only 10 when his mother Mai had finally told him about the war. Authors Note: Not the best writer lol so please give me tips thank you :) review and read.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story in an alternate universe where the sayains where not destroyed by Lord Frieza but was in a civil war with themselves the Guards led by King Sarakai and the Warriors led by King Vegeta. Our hero Justen was only 10 when his mother Mai had finally told him about the war.**

**"Mom... Why didn't you tell me about the war earlier.." He said shockingly.**

**He started walking towards his room but his mother had stopped him.**

**"Justen I didn't want to tell you because if I had you would have had ideas of joining this terrifying war.." His mom said with confidence.**

**Justen had no response and he started heading to the World Fight Tournament.**

**Which Justen had lost the past the three years, he didn't lose by much he was the runner up to the world champion Maylen.**

**He was flying there it was far it was about half an hour away.**

**He thought "How could mom do this to me there is a war going and didn't want to tell me! By now I could be the military academy in the warriors." He clenched his fist in anger. "After this tournament I'm going to sign up!"**

**He started speeding up and had arrived there earlier then expected.**

**He smirked as his rival Maylen arrived with him. "So Maylen are you ready to finally lose against your superior. I've mastered a new technique and I've finally learned how to channel my ki!"**

**Maylen with a quick response. "Ha! Finally I've had ki channeled since the last tournament! And I've also created my own set of moves."**

**"What! How? Your only eleven there is no possible way!"**

**"Haha oh you will find out when I crush you into the ground.."**

***ding,ding* "all fighters report to the main lobby for first matching."**

**The two young fighters walked into the building where the lobby was. **

**"Wow there are a lot of strong sayains in here!" Justen says with surprise **

**"Ha! This is nothing, you shouldn't be worried these weaklings are like practice dummies!" Maylen says with confidence**

***beep, beep* "Maylen and Fasast get to the battlegrounds."**

**^5 minutes Later^**

**Maylen walks out with only a few scratches. With a smirk on her face like that fight was nothing.**

**"Ahh." With a surprise look on Justen's face "How?!"**

**"I told you Justen my set of moves will crush any enemy in my path!"**

***beep,bee* Justen and Sharpal get to the battlegrounds.**

**"We'll I guess that's me!" Justen says as he runs to the battlefield.**

**Justen walks in the battlefield and it was shown as a destroyed city. And so does his opponent Sharpal.**

**"Well we meet again Justen! I barely lost to you last year, this year will be different I swear it on our kings life!"**

**The End For Now!**


	2. Chapter 2

And that had set off Justen, he started rushing towards Sharpal with full speed nothing stopping him.

"Ahh.. What immense po..." Sharpal was interrupted with Justen's Fist going into his stomach! "Oof" Sharpal said.

As Sharpal was bent over Justen slammed both his hands down on his head." AHHH!" Sharpal screeched. His body hit the ground hard.

"Heh, I thought you were gonna make it different." Justen smirked.

"I.. It's so hard.. Ahh.. To move... How is this possible I trained way to hard for this. I can't let you win!"

Sharpal charged at him and swung his fists, but Justen grabbed his wrist, breaking them. "Ahh.. No this can't be."

Justen threw Sharpals fists down. He then transported behind Sharpal kneeing him in the back.

"Ready to give up yet?" Justen sarcastically says.

"I... I.. Can't move my legs (he is aching pain) my legs there.. There broken

*beep, beep* Justen please leave the battlefield you have won congratulations.

"Hmph" Justen grumbles

He walks off the battlefield untouched. He walks into the lobby where Maylen was waiting for Justen.

"I can see that you won. To bad it took you eight minutes." She says with pride.

10 Days Later

After ten days of the tournament Justen and Maylen are in the final round and now it is time to decide who is the strongest on planet Vegeta.

"As expected we both made it here with ease but that's no victory for us. There can only be one victor in this tournament and that will be me." Maylen smirks

"That's what you think, I refuse to lose to you for a fourth time!" Justen says with confidence.

They both walk onto the destroyed battlefield.

*beep, beep* The battle has started begin!"

Both of the fighters fly at each other with full power but as the drawback and shoot their punches, they repel like magnets, but they don't go far they go back at each other again.

"Die!" Maylen screams "Ki Whip! " A whip formed by ki is made in the form of a whip is placed in Maylen's hand.

"Ah! Take this" she whips it at Justen.

"Woah" He says as he dodges it. "I guess it's my turn!" Putting his right hand down. "Ki punches!" Justen unloads hundreds of punches, Maylen couldn't dodge them all and just started taking the hits.

"Ugh, that kinda hurt" she lays a punch at Justen and lands one on his face knocking him back.

"Grrr!" Justen strikes with one powerful punch and hits her. She hits one of the battlefield buildings and destroys it, Justen flys in and hits her back before she hit the ground making her fly in the air. He finishes off the attack by letting out a giant ki blast! Maylen took the hit and starts to fall and hit the ground.

"C'mon Maylen I thought you would crush me in the ground!" Justen says wile standing over Maylen.

"Oh... Just wait!" Maylen screams as she transport behind Justen slamming both hands down on his head but luckily he blocked but as he blocked it she kicks Justen in the stomach, making him bend over, leaving him open for an attack she then, gripped both her hands together smashing the side of Justen's face!

"H.. How... Is this possible?" Wiping the blood off of His face. "Haha I guess it's my turn to!" While transporting in front of Maylen. "Hi there." Grabbing her shirt and slamming his face into her forehead, knocking her back, Justen charges her and slams a Ki Punch in her face. Maylen falls on the ground. Ha! Take this my ultimate move Ki Rage! Justen's power spikes drastically andJusten hand held a Ki blast that could take anyone if it hits!

"Justen, do it! Finish me! Please I beg you." She says while smiling.

And as Justen draws back the attack he gets interrupted.

*beep, beep* Justen don't unleash that attack you have just defeated her congratulations

For Now That Will Conclude It!


	3. Chapter 3

Justen walks off the battlefield with his eyes red and a light pink aura. Maylen is just laying there in agony waiting for Sayain doctors to come retrieve. She says in a light whisper. "I think I found my match... Which I find a little cute.." She then passes out from a lack of blood.

As Justen walks out of the battlefield gates a shady man stops him and says creepily "I see potential in you, I will be watching". In a blink of an eye the shady man disappears.

Justen thinks nothing of it because he is exhausted.

He finally heads home to see his mother waiting for him in his bedroom crying and weeping over her son "You've been gone for eleven days and you didn't even invite me to your tournament..." She bury's her face into her hands as she cries.

"Mom... I'm sorry it's just I was just frustrated with you, i apologize to you I didn't mean for this" Justen wraps his arms around his mom tightly showing how sorry he was.

"Mom.. Did you leave the stove on it feels like it's getting warmer every second" Justen questioned.

"Umm no I haven't ate since yesterday." She says

Just then the two sayains hear a giant explosion outside.

"I think it's close!" Justen cries out

Both of them explode outside of the house, racing towards the noise, but they stop looking up at a giant sayain ship.

"Oh no.. It's happened" Justen's mother worriedly says.

Stunned they both stay there staring at the giant spacecraft, they start breathing heavy when the doors to the ship opens and A man standing six foot three and pure muscle, having red monkey fur and a red tail with red eyes walks out of the exit.

"I am the great and powerful King Sarakai I am the one who cheated my way to become the very first sayain to reach the ultimate level of Super Sayain 16 with out taking the blood of 5 super sayain 15's. be afraid this is now my town."

What will happen next!


End file.
